


Reunited

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Mutants, mutant!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: Captured by Hydra because of your powers of mind control you were a useful asset, especially in the early days of the Winter Soldier program. When the Avengers raid a Hydra base you’re reunited with a familiar face from the past.





	Reunited

The midnight sun guides the quinjet down for its landing on the ice covered ground of Svalbard, a Norwegian island isolated by the Arctic Ocean. The Avengers have arrived, ready to raid a Hydra base that has been covertly operating as coal mining company for the last decade.

Everyone is prepared with their role in the mission, having done this so many times before. Steve does a last minute check on the comms while Bucky ensures that his guns are loaded, with extra ammunition easily accessible. Sam smiles, glancing at Tony who is smirking at Bucky as he holsters his weapons. He’s practically bouncing, itching to say something.

“Don’t!” Bucky commanded. He’s had his fill of Frozen jokes on the flight over.  
“Fine, I’ll  _let it go_ ,” Tony chuckled, as Bucky rolls his eyes and walks away.

They’re met with resistance as they attack the base but manage to easily take out the Hydra agents. Tony back’s up information from the computers and Sam heads outside to keep a lookout while Steve and Bucky continue to explore the base.

“Elsa, there’s a heat signature on your floor,” Tony’s voice sounded through the earpieces.  
“Stark, you better knock it off,” Bucky grit through his teeth.  
“ _Snow_  way,” he laughed.

Bucky let out a tired breath, as he followed Steve down the cold hallway until they reached a door. Crouching behind his shield Steve swiftly opened the door as Bucky stood behind him with his gun aimed and ready to fire. After a quick sweep of the room they found the heat source.

You were sitting on the floor of a locked cell, your head bent in between your legs with your hands covering your ears. You heard the earlier gunfire and with nowhere to go, no means of escape you expected this to be your end. Perhaps it was time; you’d often thought death was long overdue especially after the many years you’ve been held captive.

After sharing a concerned glance with Steve Bucky lowered his gun, approaching the cell slowly.

“Excuse me,” Steve’s gentle voice stirred you from your cowering position. “Miss, are you alright?”

Your heartbeat quickened as you got up, unable to move very far thanks to thick collar around your neck that was chained to the wall. Your stiff body was pressed against the cold cinder block, your head hung down allowing your hair to blanket your face. It was overgrown and knotted, and long overdue for a wash much like the rest of you.

“We’re here to help,” Steve spoke again.

Were they? You’ve heard that before. A similar line is what got you into the hands of Hydra to begin with all those years ago. You were an orphan and after many years of waiting to be adopted you finally had a home with a loving family, or so you thought. Once your powers emerged they were scared and quick to send you off to those who claimed they could assist with your condition.

You trembled against the wall, wishing you could use your powers for protection but the collar prevented it. Steve shattered the lock of the cell with his shield, a chill ran down your spine at the sound of the creaking door swinging open.

Taking a chance that the strangers meant you no harm you lifted your head. The first man hesitantly stood in the doorway of the cell. He was tall and broad with a helmet masking half of his face, though his light colored eyes softened upon your gaze. The second man took a step closer, the blue of his eyes stood out against his dark hair. Your eyebrows knit together as you examined him further, you… you knew him, “Soldier?”

With equal staring Bucky took in your features, his mouth dropping open upon realization, “It’s you!” he exclaimed.

* * *

The metal door slammed open startling you to awake from sleep. Two men entered the small room, dragging you off of the thin mattress you were finally accustomed to sleeping on. With tight grips around your arms they walked you down a hallway spitting their commands in Russian, a language you still did not fully understand but you knew what they wanted.

Once Hydra became aware of your mind control powers they knew they had to have you. They fitted you with a collar that would send strong electrical shocks through your body if you dared to use your powers against them. A scientist smiled as he demonstrated the spikes that would pierce your skin if you tried to remove it. You were treated worse than the dogs they kept to patrol their base, hidden in the mountains of Kazakhstan.

Your head moved all around taking in the sights of the part of the base you had never seen before. A quick jab to your nose was evidence that your curiosity had angered one of the men. You did what you could to wipe the blood that trickled down your face, trying to sniff the rest back up your nose.

An electronic code triggered the door to open and you were pushed in, stumbling to the ground. Catching your breath you heard the high pitched beep of your collar turning off. Pushing yourself up from the cool tile floor you gasped seeing an unconscious man lay on a medical table. His heart rate monitor beeped steadily and upon further inspection you saw several IVs hooked into one arm. Your jaw dropped, seeing his other arm was made entirely of metal.

Taking a curious step closer your eyebrows drew together looking at the angry fusion of flesh and metal on the man’s skin. You wonder if he was gifted like you, if the metal arm was part of his powers or a punishment inflicted by Hydra. You’ve certainly taken your fair share of beatings.

As you wistfully gazed at the man a machine beeped commencing a liquid to flow into his IV. The beeps of the monitor increased and the man’s body began to stir, sudden movements became violent jerks and you were scared, pounding on the glass of a mirror you could bet had people behind it, monitoring your interactions.

From the reflection you saw the man was sitting up, the sound of a metal tray clanking to the floor caused your heart to skip a beat. He was erratic, metal and flesh fists were punching invisible enemies as the man grunted primitive sounds with a harsh voice.

He turned to face you with fear dancing in his eyes like a flame. Fear quickly turned to anger as he attempted to pull his IVs out. You knew no one else was coming in the room to help him,  _you_  were the help. With a deep inhale you shut your eyes, opening them as you exhaled to reveal a purple glow replacing the normal color of your irises.

A purple mist floated around your hands as you made your way towards the man. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion as you walked towards him, your voice was gentle as you told him to calm down. His resistance dropped once your hand touched his sweat covered arm, the purple mist circling the area of your embrace as you suggested once more for him to be calm.

A voice sounded over a loudspeaker repeating two words you learned, “Obey Hydra.”  You knew it wasn’t meant for you. The mist flowed from your lips as you said the words to the man, the corners of your mouth pulled down in sorrow as he nodded with obedience.

A painful buzz stung your neck and the mist dissipated. The man looked concerned as you hissed, grabbing your neck, but the moment was interrupted by the door opening. Guards came, barking orders at the man to follow and he did without complaint. You were taken back to your cell, failing to find a comfortable spot to fall back asleep, the heavy weight of your actions left you unsettled.

Not more than a week later you were taken back to see the man, now dressed in combat gear of black leather and various straps and holsters for weapons. He sat on the medical table, legs hanging eerily still as his eyes stared to the side, appearing lost in thought. Blood speckled his forehead and your stomach churned with silent knowledge knowing it was not his own.

You were ordered to make the man forget his past. Making the mistake of asking for clarification led to a firm smack across your cheek. When your collar beeped you made use of your powers, suggesting to the man to forget his past, and obey Hydra.

Life as a Hydra captive had gotten better, at least in the sense that the beatings stopped and you finally understood Russian. You’re interactions with the man continued over the next few decades as you moved from base to base, learning he had not aged due to cryogenic freezing. Similarly you discovered that you also had the ability to slow your aging and so dealing with the man, or Soldier as you’d come to call him, became easier as he recognized your familiar face. The Soldier followed Hydra’s orders without question though your powers were still employed for reinforcement, especially when his memories would creep up on him.

From time to time you would reflect on your life, wishing you weren’t born with powers. You hated Hydra, hated the fact you couldn’t do anything to stop them. You hated how they treated you as no more than a tool they would use and put back until you were needed again. You hated how they treated the Soldier, their prized weapon. You hated how you treated him, using your powers to trick him, calm his mind into a blind sense of security, knowing the true evil of the organization known as Hydra.

The Soldier is their gun but you’ve been pulling the trigger. You regret not standing up to them. If you refused to help them surely they would have killed you, but perhaps that would have been better than the countless lives lost at the hands of the brainwashed Soldier.

When a guard came to your door you stood up with routine compliance, following him to the room that contained the Soldier. As you entered you paid no mind to the sound of your collar beeping off, instead heading straight to the Soldier who was grunting in frustration as he punched the wall with his flesh hand.

“Stop!” you cried out, grabbing his arm before it released forward.

The Soldier lowered his arm, raising his head to show you his saddened features. Taking his hand in yours, you ran your fingers along his bloodied knuckles.

“It’s okay. I’m here now,” you said with a bittersweet smile.

The Soldier laced his fingers with yours as his breaths steadied, the shock of his touch was equal to the realization you didn’t use your powers. He returned a small smile as he shared your gaze, your heart fluttering wildly in response. There was something unspoken between you, something that could never be said, not in the presence of Hydra. Someday, maybe you hoped. For now you would hold this moment as the single greatest memory you would ever have.

Not long after the base had to be quickly abandoned as the threat of an American task force was on their way. Hydra took what was necessary, destroying the rest of their information and equipment with plans to blow up the base to ensure its full destruction. You were ordered to move quickly, packing up the few items you were allowed over the years, mainly a few books and a journal, some clothes and toiletries. You had to laugh looking at your life over the past few decades fitting into a small bag.

As you were escorted out of the building you overheard several locations being discussed, Indonesia, Austria, Siberia, New Zealand, wondering where you would end up. Ahead of you was the Soldier, several Hydra officials surrounding his large frame. Facing a corridor the Soldier went right as you were dragged to the left, panic quickly setting in your bones.

“Why am I not with the Solider?” you dared to ask.

You were surprised to get an answer without an accompanying physical reprimand, “Karpov has created a machine to do the work for you. Hydra needs you elsewhere.”

A tear slipped down your cheek as you were ushered into a truck, never expecting to see the Soldier again.

* * *

“You’re alive!” you exclaimed, “And you’re free,” you practically jumped, a wide grin overtaking your features, happy at the notion that one of you had escaped the chains of Hydra.

Bucky stares at you in awe, thinking about how the girl from so long ago looks relatively unaged. It had been over 30 years since he last saw you, and longer since you first met; he wonders if you had been put on ice like him, stored away until they needed you.

“Buck, you know this girl?” Steve questioned.  
“She helped me,” Bucky replied, trying to steady his shaky voice as memories of you flood his mind.  
As Bucky entered the cell you distanced yourself as far away as the chain would allow, guilt pumping harshly through your veins like lead.

“No, I manipulated you into their submission,” you cried.

Walking towards you slowly until his large frame stood before you, Bucky took your hand into his, his cool metal fingers rubbing comforting circles on your skin, “You did what you had to do to survive. I don’t blame anyone but those damn Hydra bastards for what they did…” His flesh hand delicately cupped your cheek, “…to both of us.”

You nudged your cheek into his palm with rough force but you were desperate for contact and Bucky understood. Eyeing your collar he scowled at the redness on your neck, the permanent damage to your skin, evidence of the years you’ve been held captive. He motions to rip the collar from your neck but you stop him, informing him of the consequence. Fueled by more anger Bucky takes his frustration out by ripping the chain from the wall instead, freeing you from your prison.

Steve opens his arm to usher you out, “Come with us. We’ll get that thing off you and get you home.”

"I, I don’t have a home,” you cried, a lump catching in your throat at the realization that you were truly alone in this world.

Bucky laced his fingers with yours, bringing your hand to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on the rough skin, “You do now.”

You smiled at his actions, comfort washing over you as he and the other man guided you out of the base. Your lungs took in deep inhales of the brisk air, looking all around you with wonder, remembering what the world looked like. Bucky wrapped his jacket around your shivering from before guiding you to board a small jet. Friendly smiles of two new men welcomed you in.

Sitting next to the Soldier you strapped yourself in, and then quickly turned to face him, “After all these years I don’t think we officially met. I’m Y/N,” you said, smiling.  
“Y/N,” he whispered in a breathy sigh, “That’s a beautiful name.” His hand shot out to hold yours, “I’m Bucky.”

You hesitantly leaned your head on Bucky’s shoulder, feeling hopeful for the first time in your life for what the future will bring.


End file.
